


Special Brew

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [33]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cashton, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Missionary Position, Riding, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: Ashton and Calum had been hanging out and when Luke walked in and misunderstood something Ashton has said, the two older boy decided to give him a little show. Luke being Luke, was not going to sit around and let them have their ways; especially when they were making out in front of him. He had to join in.





	

Calum clutched his stomach and laughed hard at the joke that Ashton had said while the drummer slyly looked at Calum, who had his eyes closed, and quickly moved the black knight across the board; they had started that match less than ten minutes earlier and Calum already had an upper hand. As he caught his breath, Calum glanced at Ashton, who was not laughing along, then at the chess board and at Ashton again with a glare. Grabbing the pillow that was behind him, he hit the boy beside him a few times on the head.

“Stop cheating,” Calum warned.

“I’m not cheating, you’re just not paying attention,” Ashton defended but had that smile on his lips that was giving him away.

“I wish you’d stop distracting me with your jokes. You do it like every five minutes,” the bassist sighed.

“If I don’t, I wouldn’t be able to cheat,” Ashton mumbled and Calum’s mouth dropped open at that statement.

“I fucking knew it.”

“What?”

“That you’re cheating.”

“I’m cheating. Stop saying that I am,” Ashton tried to say in a serious voice but ended up laughing.

“Unbelievable,” Calum shook his head.

The game went on and on and despite Ashton’s attempts at cheating, he was still losing, which caused him to accuse the bassist of cheating even though Calum was not. They had started the third match and things were still not looking good for Ashton, who was starting to turn grumpy.

“This game sucks,” Ashton declared while lightly hitting one of the pawn against his forehead.

“No, you suck,” Calum laughed.

“Who sucks?” Luke asked as he entered Calum’s hotel room.

“You do,” the two older boys said at the same time.

“No, I don’t.” Luke walked towards them and dropped himself on an armchair. “What are you two doing?”

Calum shook his head at the question because it was obvious they were playing chess. “Are you really that dumb?” he asked, pointing to the board.

“Why are you sitting side by side if you’re playing chess? You’re supposed to sit opposite of each other,” the younger boy commented.

“Says who?” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“Me and Ashton love each other too much to sit apart,” Calum stated.

“Yeah, the closer the better,” Ashton added while wriggling his eyebrows.

Luke frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Can’t tell. Cashton secret, shhhh…” the drummer chuckled.

“I wanna be part of it too,” Luke pouted.

“Wanna play a round with me?” Ashton asked as he looked at the younger boy. “Me and Calum already did three rounds and I’m still not very satisfied.”

“I’m ready to do more than just one round,” Luke smirked. “And I’ll make sure you’re satisfied when we’re done.”

“There he goes, thinking with his dick again. I was only talking about chess.”

Luke was about to say something to that but Ashton had leant closer to Calum and whispered something into his ears. The younger boy creased his eyebrows as he tried to listen or make out the words but the drummer was voice was inaudible from where he was and he had his hand that was shielding his mouth. Calum looked at Ashton and shook his head negatively but Ashton mouthed something else to him. As much as he tried to know what was happening, Luke was still clueless and it made him feel at a disadvantage, which he was not liking.

“Guys, I’m still here. Not invisible or anything,” he said very loudly while waving his hands in the air.

The two other boys did not say anything, except for Calum who turned to look at Luke with a smile on his lips; it was a smiled that Luke was not understanding.

“This is not funny.”

Without saying anything, Ashton got to his feet and offered Calum a hand, urging him to do the same. When he did, the drummer grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together; it was a short kiss that lasted for no longer than couple of seconds but it still left Luke spellbound. The older boy led Calum to the bed and gently pushed him backward before climbing on top of him. He stared into Calum’s eyes, waiting for the confirmation that it was okay with the brunette and when he pursed his lips forward, Ashton leant in and connected their lips again. Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist and slightly pushed his tee upward as he ran his palms up and down his back. While their lips moved against one another, Calum slipped his hands lower and into the older boy’s shorts; he squeezed his ass cheeks and pulled their hips closer together. Ashton instantly let out a gasp into Calum’s mouth at that action and Luke could not help but frown, despite the fact he was enjoying what was happening in front of him. It was Luke’s turn to gasp when Ashton thrust between Calum’s legs and the bassist moaned against his parted lips.

Mumbling to himself, Luke made his way to the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand; bottle of lube that he had gotten from Calum’s bag. “I want in,” he said as he poked Ashton’s side.

Ignoring Luke’s words, Ashton took Calum’s bottom lips between his own and lightly tugged on it with his teeth. He trailed his hands down Calum’s sides and, taking the hem of his shirt between his fingers, Ashton slowly dragged the material up Calum’s chest and tossed the tee away. Next, he pushed the grey sweatpants down his thighs and dropped them to the floor. He connected their lips again and trailed his kisses down Calum’s neck, chest and stomach, to his boxers. Taking the elastic between his teeth, Ashton pulled it off Calum’s body, when Calum lifted his hips off the mattress, and he got it off all the way with only his teeth; he was working hard to give Luke a show and judging by the little sounds of protest that were leaving Luke’s mouth, he could tell he was succeeding. Ashton pressed his lips to the bassist’s ankle and left wet kisses along the inner side of his calf to his knees and then the inner side of his thigh, the underside of his penis, his stomach and chest, to again peck his lips. Smiling, Calum pulled Ashton’s shirt over his head, slowly dragging it up while letting the back of his fingers graze his skin.

He then flipped them around, so that he was on top, and laid a tiny kiss to the drummer’s lips as he fanned his fingers on his bare chest. Calum sucked the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and hooked his fingers under the elastic of the drummer’s black shorts, before pulling them off as he looked straight into Ashton’s eyes. Once Ashton was naked, Calum crawled up his body and settled on his stomach, in a straddling position, while he claimed the older boy’s lips again. Ashton smiled as he kissed Calum back; he had never really thought about kissing Calum before and he had to admit it was a pretty good feeling that he was feeling at the moment. That was it for Luke; he could not take it anymore. He shrugged his hoodie off his shoulders and parted Ashton’s legs before kneeling between them on the mattress. Without wasting time, he took Ashton’s semi-hard penis into his mouth and sucked on it, causing the older boy to hiss. He pulled back a little, tugged on it and put it back into his mouth after rolling his tongue over the head. Taking a deep breath, Luke rapidly moved his mouth along the length, sucking the drummer deeply and at the same time, he tickled his inner thighs with his finger pads, making Ashton squirm under Calum.

Luke trailed one hand to Ashton’s hips and, raising it, he connected it to Calum’s ass with a loud smack. As Luke’s hand again made contact with his skin, Calum pulled away and turned to look at the younger boy. He grabbed a handful of his hair to pull him away from Ashton’s dick and urged Luke to kiss him. It was an action that Luke complied to without hesitation and although they were in an awkward position, that did not prevent him from pushing his tongue into Calum mouth. The bassist held Luke’s head in place with a hand at the back of his head and sucked on his tongue while Ashton lightly caressed his stomach. Slowly, he took Calum’s hand in his and pulled the brunette back down to him, crashing their lips together and earning a whine from Luke. Their lips eagerly moved against one another while their hands did the same to the other’s body. Luke kept his eyes on them for a couple of minutes before directing his mouth back to Ashton’s penis and the moment his teeth grazed the sensitive head, Ashton lifted his head off the pillow to look at him. Winking at the drummer, he pressed his tongue against it and kept teasing the head while his fingers fondled with Ashton’s balls.

Finally deciding to take things to the next level, Luke let go of Ashton and as he reached for the lube, he poured a generous amount at the very bottom of Calum’s back and watched the substance trickle into his crease. Instantly, he brought two fingers to the bassist’s hole and pushed them inside, earning a hiss from Calum. His fingers moved in and out of the brunette as his mouth resumed its task around Ashton’s dick. Calum dropped his forehead against Ashton’s collar bone and closed his eyes as Luke’s fingers worked their way in and out of his ass. Meanwhile, Ashton snaked a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Calum’s penis, pumping it at the same pace as Luke’s mouth around him. He squeezed his fist when Calum thrust into it and at the same time, he tried to thrust into Luke’s mouth. Calum let out a pained gasp when a third finger found its way in him and he bit down hard on Ashton’s shoulder to muffled the noises coming out of his mouth, in turn causing Ashton to let out a sharp cry. Luke smiled and pushed his fingers deeper into Calum’s hole while trying to take more of Ashton into his mouth.

“Wait… not yet…” Calum whispered into Ashton’s ear.

The drummer nodded and as soon as he pulled his hand away, Calum shifted and settled beside him. When Ashton also shifted, Luke looked at them and frowned, unable to understand what was going on. Although, he caught up soon enough because Ashton pulled his shirt off and placed a kiss to his chest. His shorts and boxers were quickly discarded and Calum pushed him onto his back before kneeling between his parted legs. Wetting his lips, Calum licked the length of Luke’s erection and slowly sucked him into his mouth. He spat on the head, smeared the saliva with his fingers and took him back in, sucking him at a steady pace. The drummer grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself on his knees behind Calum. After lubricating himself, he directed his cock to Calum’s hole and circled his entrance a few times before pushing inside; the brunette hummed around Luke’s penis, causing the younger boy to shiver at the sensation. Ashton pulled back all the way and shoved his dick back inside, until it was completely buried before doing it again. He repeated that action over and over and every time he would do so, he would earn a grunt from Calum.

Calum pulled back with a slurping sound and, placing one hand on Luke’s hip and the other around the base of his dick, he twirled his tongue around the head while his hand moved up and down the length. It was not ending there because he had coated his fingers and took Luke by surprise by pushing his middle finger in him. He moved the finger in and out and when it did so with much more ease, he added another while his mouth never stopped. Calum involuntarily scissored his fingers inside of Luke when Ashton thrust hard into him and Luke thrust into his mouth simultaneously and, coughing, he pulled away from Luke, to concentrate on only fingering him and jerking him off. Another finger found its way into Luke and Luke fisted the sheets as he pushed onto the digits, which were going in and out of him quite rapidly. Thrusting into Calum one last time, Ashton pulled out of him and settled onto his back. He slowly pumped his own dick as he gently nudged Luke with his elbow and motioned towards his penis. The younger boy smirked at the hint and he also shifted. In a matter of second, he had pulled away from Calum and was seated on top of Ashton’s erection.

The bassist turned his attention to the other two and watched as Luke lifted himself off and went back down onto Ashton’s penis. Slowly, he crawled to them and placing two finger under Luke’s chin, he pressed their lips together. His mouth then trailed along his jawline, all the way to his ear, which he took between his teeth and sucked on, and Luke closed his eyes as he let Calum leave small kisses up and down the side of his neck. The younger boy smiled when Calum whispered something in his ear and he nodded as Calum pulled away. Leaning forward, he mumbled something to the drummer, who also nodded, and the two of them stilled the movements of their hips as they waited for Calum to join them. Once he was coated, the brunette guided his dick to Luke’s ass and tentatively pushed it in. After much difficulty, he had managed to fit in along with Ashton and Luke could only shut his eyes as he felt himself being stretched. Both Calum and Ashton panted as they tried to adjust to the new position but none of them moved as they waited for Luke to properly settle. Luke buried his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck and breathed heavily through his mouth; saying he was feeling full was an understatement because what he was feeling was overloaded.

After long seconds of being in that position, Luke slightly rotated his hips and a moan instantly left his lips at the action. That movement did not go unnoticed by Ashton and he gently thrust upward into Luke, who bit on his shoulder the moment he moved his hips. Deciding to do the same, Calum ever so slightly rotated his hips and pushed deeper into Luke’s hole before pulling back and pushing back in. The posture did not only bring a new feeling to Luke but also to Ashton and Calum because every time they would move, their penises would rub against one another and it felt good in a weird way. Luke stayed still and allowed the other two boys to thrust into him while he would nibble on Ashton’s skin, sucking on it but making sure not to leave any mark. The two older boys moved in and out in perfect synchronisation and as the seconds passed, they tried to go faster. Calum placed a hand on Luke’s back and wrapped the other one around his penis as it slipped out of his hole before squeezing it back inside with a low grunt. Once he was settled inside, they resumed the pace that they had set.

Luke closed his eyes and a series of curse words left his mouth; the pace was not as fast as it would have been if only one of them were fucking him but the intensity was on a whole other level. As they kept moving in him, Luke pressed his hips against Ashton’s stomach and rubbed his cock between their bodies as he tried to find some relief. With everything that was happening, Luke knew he was close and he desperately pushed onto their penises while they thrust into him. It went on repeatedly until Luke felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and he came between their bodies. He dropped his head onto Ashton’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath while Ashton and Calum kept thrusting into him for a few more minutes before they finally pulled away. Calum settled on his back beside Luke and without wasting another minute, Ashton shifted, so that he was kneeling between the bassist’s leg. He then coated himself and hooking his arm under Calum’s thighs, he pulled him closer before pushing his dick into him. Ashton trailed his hands down Calum’s to his ankle and placed his foot on his shoulder to give himself more access to Calum’s hole as he thrust deeper into him.

Calum closed his eyes and panted as the movements of Ashton’s hips sped and the older boy wrapped a hand around his erection, pumping him at the same time. Luke, who had been watching them the whole time while trying to catch his breath, slapped Ashton’s hand away and replaced it with his own as he tried to keep up with the pace that the drummer had set. Ashton’s dick, Luke’s hand, it was all too much for Calum and he was close to his orgasm. Luke wrapped his lips around the head of Calum’s erection just in time as Calum emptied himself. At the time, Ashton pulled out of him and as Luke pulled away from Calum’s dick, Ashton directed his cock to his mouth and also shot his load into Luke’s mouth. Once he got everything out of Ashton, he pulled back and swallowed the cum of both Ashton and Calum.

“Looks like I missed the party,” Michael announced as he entered the room.

Ashton and Calum were too breathless to talk, so Luke did instead. “You have no idea. That was the best fucking thing ever.”

“Without me? Not fair guys. I wanna join in.”

“Sure, why not? I only had one round and those two did three already,” Luke laughed.

“What? What are they? Sex machines?”

“Three rounds of chess, not of sex,” Ashton corrected.

“I want in,” Michael again said.

“Sure but you’ll have to get naked first,” Luke smirked.

“Not a problem.” Smiling, Michael quickly undressed and walked to the bed before jumping on it. “Let’s have a foursome.”

“Oh no, I’m out of here,” the drummer shook his head as he gathered his clothes.

“You’re no fun,” Michael made a face.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a foursome to have fun.”

“And you need a threesome?”

“Fuck off!” Ashton mumbled as he pulled on his underwear.

“Oh yeah, I would love you to fuck me,” Michael laughed.

“I am ignoring you.”

“Calum would never ignore me,” Michael stated as he turned to Calum. “Kiss me, Calum.”

Calum bit the side of his lower lip and looked at Michael, who was inching closer to him. Deciding to go with the flow, he leant in and closed the distance between them.

“I would never ignore you either,” Luke stated, his eyes never leaving them.

“I know but I think I’d rather have some Malum time tonight. Good night guys. We’ll see you tomorrow. We could maybe go sightseeing. Mexico is looking great.”

Luke scoffed. “This is bullshit.”

“Good night Luke,” Michael repeated.

“I get it. You’re kicking me out. I’m leaving. Let’s go Ash. We can have our time as well.”

“You didn’t have to kick them out, did you know?” Calum said once there were only the two of them.

“Oh, you’re thinking about a foursome too. I love the way you think.”

“Feed your fantasies all you want. Ashton will never agree to that.”

“Will you?”

Without saying anything, Calum pressed his lips to Michael’s smiling ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late but i hope you like it :D


End file.
